A smart plug is an electronic device that may be configured to plug into an electrical outlet and allow devices to be plugged into it. Through the smart plug, the power from the outlet to those devices may be remotely controlled, such as by a cell phone or other mobile device, personal computer, or other wireless or wired controller. Thus, a user may remotely turn on or off devices, schedule power to those devices, and monitor their energy use.
However, smart plugs may be prone to easy theft, as stealing a smart plug may be as simple as unplugging it from the outlet and removing any devices plugged therein. There may thus be a need for a device that deters or prevents a smart plug from being removed from the outlet or prevents an appliance or other apparatus from being unplugged from the smart plug.
Additionally, there may be a need for a smart plug that may be customizable such that it may be configured to take on different appearances.
Further, there may be a need for a smart plug that allows for various features to be substituted, such as the aforementioned.